Thankyou
by MoonWolf2000
Summary: How long has it been since he left? Does he even remember me? And what was the meaning in those two words...


"Thankyou'

by Moro

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura...

..."Thank you."

The rest of that night was a blur.

With the sound of the cicadas ringing in my ears, all I could feel was the heat of the night and Sasuke's skin against my own.

Well, I'm sure it was there...

I always knew it would have to end sometime. I was a lucky girl; I had family, friends-- heh, I wasn't too bad looking either, but there was still one thing I wanted. It wasn't love-- I had that. Naruto and Lee would fight to the end for me and I was grateful for that. I still am. But, one day a long time ago, Sasuke and I were alone together. It wasn't romantic at all. It wasn't even friendly, but he spoke to me... about Naruto... and what it meant to be lonely. I didn't understand back then. I was young, stupid, wrapped up in myself... annoying. I had never known what it felt like before, to have no-one, and to fear that the one man who ever showed any respect for me was bitter because of two tragic pasts intertwined.

Iruka-sensei was merciful, he put up with so many of Naruto's mistakes. He fooled around and never payed attention, performing smutty pranks in class exams-- but Iruka saw something in him and maybe Sasuke saw something in me too.

If he had, It was already too late. His hatred for Itachi burned brighter than any other flame in his soul- and the offer of power from Orochimaru was too great to decline, whatever the cost. 'Even If I have to sell my flesh' he said. Perhaps It was greed, perhaps it was pride, or maybe it was just the desire to avenge his clan that inspired such bitterness in him and drove him leave. Never again do I wish to see that bloodthirsty look in his eyes, turning them a deep shade of crimson and clouded with hate-- like his Brother's...

I remember that boy's screams as Sasuke tore his arms out of their sockets, a smirk gracing his visage and the mark channelled to cover his entire body. He was intoxicated by it, the evil of Orochimaru coursing through his veins. How could I have let all that happen? I don't know, but It had to stop-- and when I had him in my arms, I felt the silence... his rage subsiding,.. and I could breathe again.

'Thank you'

What did he mean by that... Is it because I understood? Sure I have others, but I knew if I lost Sasuke, I would be very, very lonely. It hurt, all those things he said to me, all the times he pushed me aside; thinking about it, maybe I should have been nicer to Naruto. It's amazing how two words could change the day.

'Thank you'

All I could see were the sakura hana blowing in the wind in front of me- -and my hair, still ragged from when I cut it, caught on the breeze. All I could hear was his breath whistling in my ears, close; and If I closed my eyes, I could feel him.

'Thank you'

That was the last I think I heard of him... Like I said, It was a blur.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura chaaaaaan!'" I wheel around to see Naruto tear over a hill towards me. His arms are wide open and huge grin across his ruddy face. I smile as he wraps his strong limbs around me and take a while to let my eyes roam over his features. He has grown taller, broader in the shoulder, his face darkened, scarred and his voice deep but that familiar glint has been and always will be present in his eye.

"You've been out here a long time, Sakura."

I take a big lungful of the air and look up at a clear sky, "I needed to clear my head, I

guess'" Cocking my head I allow him to push a bang away from my face and kiss me lightly on the forehead. He has always loved me, but to me he is my brother; he knows that and his respect is all I ask. The sunlight is fading now and it's time to head home. Naruto breaks away and lifts me onto his back and I bury my face into the warm fabric of his jacket, thinking about what we are going to have for dinner tonight.


End file.
